Wario: the Villain Business Remastered
by godmario
Summary: Remember that one story about Wario and how he helps villains? I do. It was good, so I'm remastering it with my newfounded awesomeness! Plz R
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Welcome to _Wario: the Villain Business_, a story that I made and stopped a while ago. It didn't have a storyline, so I cut it short. So in this story, I'm taking it to a new level. Enjoy.

Prologue

In the land of the mushroom kingdom, everything was going great. The area had a smiley air to it, the people are in as bright moods as Mario at the end of Super Mario Bros. (NES)*.  
Well, it _was_ a nice place to be.  
Havoc is rising across the land. A new figure has appeared and taken Bowser, and Mario is nowhere to be seen. The princess is in denial, not accepting the fact that her hero couldn't save her this time. _No one_ is there to save _any one_ in this hap-hazardous land now.  
That is, no one that anyone would consider could save their world.  
For in an abandoned building in the far north of the mushroom kingdom, there was one rude, absurd, and somewhat crazy man sitting on his velvet carpet, counting his loads of cash.  
"Bwahahaa! This is amazing! 797 coins, 798 coins, 799 coins, 800 coins!! Bwahahaaa!" The man bellowed to the building's interior.  
If you haven't guessed it already, this is Wario. He's the rude, absurd, and somewhat crazy man that lives in a mansion. He's the main character, not that red-hat mustachioed hero. As he was counting his money, throwing each coin in front of him into the ever-growing pile of shiny-gold coins, something flashed in the background.  
"..848 coins, 849 coi-"  
Just as simple as that, this greedy fellow realized that the coins he had recently been throwing into the pile didn't make the jingle that happens when two coins clash together that he knew so well. They were making the thud that happens when you start a pile of coins. He looked up in astonishment, as he picked his jaw up from the floor. Every bit of it. Gone. This was enough to make tears come out of Wario's eyes.  
"..Grrrrhh. Im'a gonna get whoever did this!! Why Im'a gonna-"and as our main character was shaking his fist at the door, he noticed the note recently pinned to the floor. He picked it up, and read tentatively:

_Hello Wario,  
Wondering where your money is? I'm not. Listen, the princess needs your help. She's gone insane. I and my cohorts are keeping your money until you solve this crisis. We've been studying the things that've been happening in the last 5 days, and we think that its one person up to this. Your job- to stop that monster and eliminate all chances the mushroom kingdom will be obliterated._

Truly,  
Anonymous

"I get the situation now." The yellow clad man conversed with himself.  
"But, why does everyone have to take my money!?" Wario angered himself. This was all confusing him, which angered him, and an angry Wario makes not a happy scene.  
"Arghhhh!!!! I'll show you who's the boss here!!!!" as Wario stormed out of the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Off Wario ran as the sky rained down on him. His surroundings were bleak. The sky was black, no question blocks in sight. Just him, and the castle were all that meant something to him. "Im'a never get there at this rate!" Wario disagreed with his pace. "I'll be there by one more day. I knew I shouldn't have built the mansion so far out ther—"Wario said as he realized he stood on the grass before the castle. Shaking off mystery, Wario walked across the giant doorway.

Even the perpetually happy castle wasn't smug that day. It seemed to have a gray essence. Wario turned his head back and forth, looking for any helper toads. None in sight, he walked in. "This doesn't look so good." He quivered. But he really wasn't here for the mystery.

"Where's that vault?" Wario whispered, readying his hands into fists. He turned a corner, and was directed to a post, with directions to all places in and around the Mushroom Kingdom. He searched for words like "vault" or "money" or even "lots of money" but nothing came up. "This is gonna take fore-" as he realized the words "front hall" pointing to the right was peeling off. "Rah!" Wario's hand ripped the sign off to reveal the new words "Star Bank".

"Yeah!" Wario grunted as he ran over to the right. A bend in to the left and a curve to the right, and there it was, The Star Bank. It was amazing, with a height of twenty-five feet. It had a gray, steel covering with a golden glow from the inside. The door was facing Wario, with a six-digit code lock. Above it, scrawled in with an axe of some sort, was a piece of music. "Ugh. Why can't Peach just put the code on a piece of paper on the back of the vault or something? I hate puzzles!" Wario raged with a kick to the vault. "Aah! Why I oughta-" Wario silenced as he heard a familiar tune from the distance. Deh deh-deh, doh deh, dah*. "Hey- I have an idea!" Wario said, as he ran over to the code lock.

4-4-4-2-4-6. That was the code. Wario knew little about music, but what he did know was fixated inside him. The musical staff refers to how notes are supposed to be played. And the numbers refer to the notes being played in comparison to the note C being 1. It made perfect sense. The lock jumbled open, and the door swung open. Wario looked inside. The entire room was filled to the brim with stars and coins. It all glowed with golden intensity. Wario started to drool, unaware of the eyes glaring at his back.

"Freeze! By order of the royal guards of Bowser's castle!" a demanding voice barked at the yellow clad hero. He turned around slowly to see three Koopatrol, fully armored Koopas that support Bowser as his right hand men. "We don't want to hurt you. Just leave the vault alon- waah!" the guard squealed as his shell slammed into the wall, hurdled by Wario's arm.

"Who's next?"

The second Koopatrol snapped his finger to reveal some Bullet Bill launchers from the shadows. Bwoosh! The missiles fired. "Wah!" Wario yelled as he grabbed one of the Bullets by the face and threw it at the Second Koopatrol. It exploded on impact, and knocked out the guard. Whoosh, Wario dodged the second Bullet Bill. It turned around to hit again, as the Koopatrol fired another Bullet Bill from one of the cannons. Wario ducked in-between the two. They exploded above him. Quickly, Wario rushed in, grabbed the last Koopatrol by the shell. "Please! Stop! Don't-" were his last words, as Wario slipped him out of his shell and threw him at the wall to join his friend. He put the shell in his inventory, and turned to get a Bullet Bill to the face. "Wah!" Wario said as he flew into the air. He flipped back, and landed on his feet, skidding back a bit. The second guard had gotten up and fired one at the yellow clad figure. Wario dodged, and ran towards the Koopatrol. Fear in his eyes, he threw a punch at Wario, only to get sidestepped, and punched upwards. "Oof!" He yelped, helplessly being airborne. Wario jumped up, grabbed the Koopatrol's head, and sky-dived for the floor. The Bullet Bill advanced towards them. "Hmph!" Wario used the guard as a post, as he jumped off of him. The Koopa fell towards the Bullet, and exploded with it.

Wario flew down to the ground, holding his hat in case it flew off. "Well, looks like this is gonna be a little bit harder than I thought." Wario yelped as he looked back at the vault, with rage. Only fifty coins were left, and one star, in the giant cube. Again a note was posted next to them. "Not again." Wario's face saddened. He ripped the note from the vault side.

_Hey,  
Nice job with those Koopatrols._

Quickly, Wario looked around for anyone looking for him. No one in sight, he kept reading.

_Hey,  
Nice job with those Koopatrols. But not the greatest intent. Solve the mystery, we'll see what we can do to get you this money._

_Solve it,  
Anonymous_

Wario realized he was supposed to be searching for anyone who could be ruling the castle. "Psh! I'm Wario! Im'a do whatever I want!"

With that, a note seemed to appear in the air before Wario. He jumped back, and ran forward to read the scrawled note that read:

_I know._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Wario was pretty frightened after that scene. Someone was watching him. And it wasn't his 'Kind Friend Anonymous'. The handwriting was really different between the two. Someone was here, and didn't want him here.

"Who's there??" Wario quivered.

"Why, I'm the welcome committee. And you? Well, I know you. You're the unknown figure that has entered this domain of shadow." A voice whispered.

"Th-this is the Mushroom Kingdom!" Wario strengthened, voice getting stronger.

"Oh, but is it really? This might've been the Mushroom Kingdom, but now it is a land of shadow. If you don't like that, consult our supervisor." And with that, a giant monster appeared five feet in front of the yellow clad hero. "Ah!" Wario gaped as he tried to think of how to beat this monster. It was a giant, painted black as a shadow. Its head was flat, with a squiggly indentation going to the center of its target-like head. Black tubes were extending from the top of its head, lively with the sense of new flesh. Its arms and legs were webbed, and all were sitting on the floor to support the weight of its head.

"Urgh. This does it." Wario balled up his fist. He readied himself for what he was getting into. "Oof!" Wario jumped up to the monster's head. Swat! The thing hit Wario back and charged toward him. Wario jumped out of the way of its mad dash. It stopped and turned, and swung its hand at Wario. Wario stuck his arms up in front of him, parallel to each other in a blocking stance. It broke through, and threw Wario to the wall. "That's it. Let's see." Wario spoke through gritted teeth. He reached into his back pocket, and withdrew the shell the Koopatrol gave him. "Aha!" Wario said as he used it on himself. Poof! Wario brandished a gray shell with spikes on his back. The monster tried to hit Wario again. "Hup!" Wario retreated into his new shell to see some shadow hit him from outside. He felt nothing, he was completely protected.

"Yah!" He rumbled, coming out to jump into action. He jumped up, and like last time, the shadow tried to hit him away. This time, he got into his shell and pointed the spikes towards the hand. "RAAAH!" the monster growled, cuddling its hand. Our hero immediately took this time to get out of his shell, and body slam the thing. Wham! It flew, and dissipated at touching the wall.

"Ha!" the yellow clad figure cheered.

"So, tough guy eh? Well, okay. Not much you can do to stop us from destroying yours, and everyone else's worlds." The voice quaked. And then the feeling that evil was present left Wario. "Ugh." He muttered.

Suddenly, light seemed to collect. Light filled every corner of the vault room. And it seemed to come from nowhere. Eventually, light was everywhere and you could see that outside of the vault room, it was still dark. "Well, that was-" Wario was about to say as even more light came into sight, and formed a door. A regular looking door, blue paint, arched at the top. It appeared in the middle of the room, and had no back side. Just your average door leading to nowhere, coming from a mysteriously convenient light.

Wario took his shell off. He didn't know where the door led, or what he'll find there, in the unknown. It had a knob, so he walked up to it and rested his hand on it. He took his time, and turned the knob. Quickly, he swung the door, which swung on really fast hinges. He stepped in and looked around. It was the exact same room he'd been in already!

"Wha?" Wario inquired, scratching at his cap. He walked back through the door, and closed it shut. "Bah, it's just some stupid tra-ooh. Oh my." Wario drooled. If it weren't for a coin almost right behind the door, Wario would've just left the castle right then. He greedily ran over to it, and picked it up, admiring its beauty. "So-shiiny. One more for the collection," Wario drooled over the gold coin "hey, what's this? What if I open the door from here?" he inquired. He firmly placed his hand over the opposite knob. Quickly, he turned it with all his might.

And he found the next world.


End file.
